ACOSADOR EN SUEÑO
by carc1007
Summary: JESSICA MORRIS una joven muchacha estudiante se enamora de su acosador en sus sueños y lo conoce en un autobus cuando se dirige a su universidad, pero por pasada de su mente en sus pesadilla muestra a un hombre parecido a el y ella trata de alejarse del peligro pensando que el es un asesino.
1. prologo

**Acosador en sueños**

**Prologo**

Mi nombre es Jesica Morris

Una estudiante de literatura y trabajo de noche en una cafetería, vivo con mi madre en Canadá, somos muy parecidas, yo soy celosa con mi madre y ella muy sobreprotectora. Desde que mi padre murió en un accidente de tráfico a la semana de yo nacer. Mi madre presiente todo lo que me pasara.

Es como si mi padre desde el cielo me cuidara y le avisara a ella para que me proteja.

Un día me dijo que un hombre de carácter llegaría a mi vida a protegerme y ese trabajo que ella ha hecho con esfuerzo él lo haría mucho mejor, al enamorarse intensamente de mi.

Como quisiera que fuera verdad que ese hombre llegara a mi vida. Un hombre que de su vida por mí. Un amor intenso como los que leo en mis libros. Ese amor que profesa mi madre no creo que pueda ser para mí, tengo que vivir en la realidad.

Pero ella cada vez que se despierta me dice que pronto llegara ese día.

No sé si esperarlo; mi vida ha sido trágica desde nacer, mi padre muere sin yo conocerlo, nos tuvimos que mudar en mi adolescencia porque la casa no estaba pagada y mi novio de segundaria murió de un cáncer, ha sido puro sufrimiento mi vida.

Mi madre dice que todo pasa por una causa mayor, quizás en esa ciudad no estaba mi destino. Cada vez que me va a pasar algo tengo pesadillas. Mi madre dice que eso quiere presagiar algo solo que aun no sé cómo descifrarla.

De pronto me encuentro con un hombre con instinto asesino o quizás es mi cabeza dándome una mala pasada de la vida.

Solo veremos que pasara mas adelante. Por ahora seguiré interesada en mis estudios y mis libros. Y por supuesto en lo más importante MI MADRE.


	2. viajando hacia mi destino

ACOSADOR EN SUEÑOS

Capitulo 1-VIAJANDO HACIA MI DESTINO

Me encontraba una mañana esperando el bus en una banqueta, leyendo un libro de suspenso, cuando este hace su parada.

Levanto mi cartera y meto en ella mi libro apresuradamente, cuando me doy prisa a subir, ciento una inmensas brisas frías que me alborota el cabello.

Durante mi ascenso miro hacia adelante a buscar algún asiento entre las personas y lo que encuentro es una inmensa mirada que me observaba desde el último asiento del bus. Era un hombre adusto de unos 35 años de edad, más o menos de un metro setenta, robusto y piel clara.

Mientras lo observaba pude ver que un asiento antes de él se encontraba vacío, y me encamine a sentarme, pero al ver que insistía en mirarme le di los buenos días. Y recibí como respuesta fue un asentamiento de cabeza y se volteo a ver por la ventanilla.

Me sorprendió su actitud, pero trate de no seguir pensando en ello, y me dispuse a cerrar los ojos ya que me encontraba cansada de tanto leer para un examen que me tocaba presentar ese mismo día. Al poco tiempo abrí los ojos y vi por la ventana que ya había llegado a mi destino, iba a comprar un libro andes de ir a las clase de literatura.

Me bajo justo después de dos parejas de ancianos que se aprestaban a bajar también, con paciencia los ayude a bajar y me agradecieron muy amorosamente, ya me iba a dirigir a la otra acera para tomar un taxi cuando escucho gritos desde adentro del autobús.

Volteo hacia una ventanilla y observo al hombre que iba detrás de mi asiento, con la capucha de la chaqueta puesta, ocultando su rostro y con una navaja en manos, manchadas de sangre matando a todos a su paso, muchos como pudieron se bajaron del autobús gritando despavoridos.

Al poco tiempo saco un arma de un bolso negro grande y comenzó a disparar por doquier.

Me quede estática viendo la escena, quien iba a creer que me iba a tocar ver tal atrocidad este día, que parecía presagiar un hermoso día de cielo azul.

Al parecer pudo sentir mi mirada porque en un minuto que pareció eterno se volteo a verme con una inmensa mirada que me aterro de solo pensar de lo que fuera capaz de hacerme.

Solo vi los movimientos de sus labios que parecían decir " perdóname kati, por favor perdóname", pero no sabía porque podría decir eso. Solo me quede allí paralizada viendo su gesto de dolor que mostro en ese minuto en que nos quedamos viendo.


	3. corriendo por mi vida

**Capitulo 2_CORRIENDO POR MI VIDA.**

**CORRIENDO POR MI VIDA.**

Con la mirada que me dio, todo a mi alrededor se volvió blanco, no escuchaba nada, solo estábamos conectados él y yo. Él con unos ojos azules impresionantes y yo una muchacha de 25 años de ojos avellana.

Mirándonos en medio de una masacre que el mismo había comenzado hace 10 minutos. Una mujer que veía que yo no me movía me saco del trance, y me decía que saliera corriendo. Pensé que lo que el hombre había dicho en susurró iba dirigido a la señora pero al parecer ella no lo conocía.

_ Muchacha corre por tu vida ese hombre está loco_ me gritaba con lagrima en sus ojos

_ ese hombre acaba de matar a mi hermano, está loco, está loco_ repetía la señora histérica, sentí una gran pena por ella y por las personas que allí murieron; personas inocente de todo de lo que le pasaba por la mente de ese hombre.

_ Si señora gracias venga vamos a buscar ayuda. Le dije y salí corriendo de allí al igual que ella agitando los brazos para detener cualquier auto que pasaba por allí y nos resguardaran, pero ninguno se detenía. Viendo el peligro de un asesino andando en las calles.

En medio del desenfreno, escuche a lo lejos unos disparos; volteo y veo al hombre caminando hacia mí a una gran distancia con el bolso en mano , se me acelero mas el corazón y mi respiración se hace más pesada por el miedo que sentía.

Jamás fui una buena corredora, es más, jamás me gusto hacer deporte en el colegio pero hoy corría por mi vida y me orgullecía tener buen físico para no hacerme difícil la tarea de correr.

Continué en mi misión de correr cuando escucho otros disparos en el desenfreno agache la cabeza como si pudiera darme allí en instinto de protección voltea a mi izquierda y vi caer a mi lado a la señora que me salvo y que corría conmigo para salvarnos de ese loco, como ella misma había dicho hace un momento, quise detenerme para ayudarla pero divise mas cerca al asesino y seguí mi camino, ya con lagrimas en mis ojos, por miedo y por esa señora que sin saber nada de mí, me ayudo, sin importarle que por ayudarme la hubieran matado.

Me sentía como si yo fuera una presa y él mi cazador, y mataba a todo aquel que se interfiriera a mi encuentro. Culpabilidad e impotencia era lo que sentía en mi pecho al ver que no podía hacer nada para detener tantas muertes.

Con todas mis fuerzas seguí corriendo, cruzando en una esquina pude distinguir a lo lejos las patrullas de policías que se encontraban a las afuera de la estación de esta. Pude ver la oportunidad que tenia para hacer algo. En el trayecto se podía visualizar en mi mente la cantidad de personas muertas y otras heridas por los impactos de balas y las calles llenas de vidrio y sangre, ya llevaba varios minutos corriendo escuchando ya muy lejos los estruendos de los disparos.

Cada poco tiempo volteaba a ver si se encontraba el asesino muy cerca, gritaba auxilio pero se me hacía difícil con la euforia de la carrera mi voz no salía.

Me adentre al lugar histérica y me lance a los brazos de un policía por protección, mientras el trataba de calmarme.

_ Que le sucede señorita? Trate de calmarse y responda a mi pregunta por favor- me preguntaba el oficial, mientras me entregaba un vaso de agua que me apresure a tomar para calmarme.

_ hay un asesino que venía en el mismo autobús en que venía yo y empezó a matar a todos con una navaja-. Respondí llorando, recordando todo lo sucedido, y contándole todo al oficial como podía con mis nervios. Mientras le relataba lo sucedido mi mirada no se quedaba quieta. El me observaba detenidamente para ver si era cierto mi relato o producto de mi imaginación.

Mi mirada se trasladaba desde la puerta a las paredes y todo a mi alrededor, cuando pude divisar un cartel con la foto de un ex presidiario y me levante de la silla en la que estaba más nerviosa aun y mostrándole al oficial que era el mismo hombre del autobús.

_ mire es el, ¡él es el asesino!.Dije señalando el cartel.

El oficial iba a decirme algo, cuando llega una noticia por la radio, que se encontraba un hombre que disparaba a diestra y siniestra en ese pude ver la resolución de sus ojos de que me creyó, pidió información más detallada de la situación por la radio.

Y le respondieron que no era más que el asesino más peligroso, que hace como 3 dias se había escapado de la cárcel más resguardada de la capital, y respondía por el nombre de William Ford.

Al rato de esa noticia se escuchaba los disparos del enfrentamiento a las afuera de la estación. Sentí tanto miedo de que estuviera tan cerca, que rápidamente me agache atrás de uno de los escritorios por si pudiera pasar por entre los policías, me encontraría escondida para que no me viera.

El oficial que antes me atendía se puso en guardia y dirigió su mirada apuntando con su arma a la puerta. Al poco tiempo se detuvieron los disparos, el oficial se apresuro a ir a la puerta aun apuntando. Al asomarse hacia afuera se relajo un poco y me comunico que todo ya había pasado.

_ Señorita ya puede salir, ya todo está bien, ha muerto en el enfrentamiento. ¿Conocía usted al asesino?

_No ¿por qué oficial? Le pregunte muy extrañada por la pregunta.

_ Porque al parecer la venia siguiendo, porque si no, no hubiera venido matando justamente hasta una estación de policía, donde lo podíamos detener fácilmente.

_ La verdad que no se los motivos del porque me venía siguiendo oficial, es la primera vez que lo veo.

_ Capitán creo saber el porqué?_ dijo otro de los oficiales interviniendo en el interrogatorio_ la señorita cuando la vi se me pareció a alguien, tiene un parentesco a la esposa de William Ford, Catherine de Ford tengo una foto de ella en el expediente del hoy occiso, la que se salvo de que él la matara por creer que le estaba siendo infiel, cuando al llegar a casa la ve abrazada de un hombre, al parecer era muy celoso, y antes de que ella le dijera que su hermano la vino a visitar el le disparo con una escopeta que le servía para cazar, que tenia colgada atrás de la puerta.

En el momento en que le iba a disparar a ella se le trabo la escopeta. Ella aprovechando el momento sale corriendo por la puerta de atrás y se monto en un taxi y jamás se supo de ella. A él lo detuvieron y allí supo que el occiso era su cuñado y único pariente de su esposa. En el transcurso de estar en la cárcel mato a muchos reclusos que agredían a sus mujeres. Siguió preguntando por ella para pedirle perdón, pero ella jamás regreso a ese pueblo.

"bueno! yo haría lo mismo" dije desde mis adentro. Me quede pensando un momento y me llego a la mente mi vecina y dije:

_Con lo que me comenta recuerdo que cerca de mi casa hay una señora que es muy parecida a mi solo que ella tiene el cabello rubio y yo lo tengo negro. Seguramente puede ser la misma persona_ dije sin pensar.

_ Puede ser señorita -dijo el oficial.

Nos quedamos en silencio un momento, cuando se escucho la ambulancia acercarse a la estación para recoger el cadáver de William Ford, me apresura a ir a verlo una última vez antes de que se lo llevaran, y en eso escuche unas bocinas desde muy lejos.


End file.
